Last Chance
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: Set 3 hours after the finale. Jackie comes back to the basement to see Hyde, but what will happen between them? Will they get back together or walk away forever? Sweet and smutty one shot.


**A/N: So I should really be updating Our Love, but this idea popped in my head, and I had to run with it. I am dedicating this to Natalie. She brought up the song "The Secret's in the Telling" by Dashboard Confessional, and listening to it totally inspired this. So thanks Natalie! So here it is, an extra sweet post season 8 one shot. Enjoy!!**

**I don't own T7S or trust me I would have NEVER ended the show without J&H together. That's just wrong!**

**Warning: contains smut ;)**

**Last Chance**

* * *

**January 1, 1980 3:42 a.m. **

Hyde sat alone in the basement, lost in thought. It seemed like everything around him was different now. Eric and Donna had told him of their plans to move to Madison for school. The past five months were terrible without Forman in Point Place. Hyde hated even thinking emotional things to himself, but he couldn't help but think of how important Eric Forman was to him. He was the closest thing to Family that Hyde had, and the past months without him were excruciating. Of course, Eric's absence was not the only reason the last few months were some of the worst of Hyde's life. He had lost Jackie. Hyde hated that he still loved her. He had tried to let the feelings go, but nothing he did seemed to work. Even staying with Sam didn't get rid of Jackie in his mind or heart. She meant everything to him, and he had to watch her with one of his best friends and just pretend that it didn't kill him inside.

As Hyde sat in his chair lost in thought, the door to the basement opened. Hyde thought everyone had gone home to sleep. He looked up to have his breath stolen from him. It was Jackie.

"Uh hey Jackie. I thought you and Fez left." Hyde managed to squeeze out. He was suddenly nervous as hell, and he didn't know why.

"Yeah we did. I came back." Jackie spoke so softly it was barely audible.

"What, did you forget something?" Hyde asked confused.

Jackie just walked over and sat on the side of the couch closest to Hyde. She remained silent for a moment, a moment that seemed like an eternity, before she finally spoke.

"I can't forget. That's my problem."

"Jackie, what are you talking about?" Hyde was truly confused. She was acting crazy, even by Jackie's terms.

"It's just…" Jackie trailed off

"It's what Jackie?"

"I want to be with Fez. I do. He is really good to me. With Fez I know I won't get hurt. I don't know if you could understand that."

"Yeah I can. That's how things were with me and Sam. I could avoid getting hurt. I was in control, but with you…" Hyde wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. He was never very good at expressing his feelings.

"Yeah we hurt each other a lot." Jackie finished his thought.

"Yeah I guess we did." Hyde agreed.

"I can't be with you Steven, but I can't stop thinking about you either." Jackie paused

Hyde's heart sank. Jackie still had feelings for him, but she said that she couldn't be with him. Hyde should have been relieved. This could have been what he needed to hear to finally let her go. It wasn't. All Hyde could do was stare into Jackie's phenomenal eyes longingly. Thank god for his sunglasses. He was sure that his eyes would give him away in an instant.

Jackie continued "Maybe it's because we never really had closure. Our relationship ended so abruptly."

Hyde cleared his throat before he spoke "So what are you saying Jackie?"

"That maybe…if we had just one more night, we could finally move on. If we had a chance to say a real goodbye."

Jackie was beyond nervous as she completed the sentence. She wasn't even sure if Hyde still had lingering feelings for her. She guessed that he did by the blatant way he tried to keep her and Fez from getting together. But with Hyde that's all she could ever do, guess. He never put his feelings out there, and that was probably the hardest part of being with him. If he had just told her that he wanted her, that he loved her and wanted a life with her, she would have never left his side, ever.

"So, you want to have sex…with me?" Hyde was in shock and kicking himself for sounding all Forman-y. Just then Jackie grabbed his hand and gently pulled him to the couch to sit next to her.

"I just think it could be good for us. It would give us closure." Jackie said with determination.

"But Jackie" Hyde couldn't think of an argument. All he had wanted to do for the past five months was to take her into his arms and make passionate love to her all night long. Then a logical thought popped into his head.

"What about Fez?" Hyde asked, trying to be rational. Just sitting this close to Jackie was clouding his judgment. She always had that affect on him.

"I know okay. I know." Jackie spoke holding back tears "This is an awful thing to do to him, but I think it's the only way I can really be with him. I have to finally have closure with you. He won't find out."

"Jackie, I can't do that to him. Fez is one of my best friends and…" Hyde was cut off

"I know that Steven, but this is me. Look, if you can honestly tell me that you don't still have feelings for me then I'll go."

Hyde sighed "I can't do that." He said, barely above a whisper.

Hyde hung his head. He couldn't look at her. He was sure that if he looked into Jackie's face he would melt. Jackie reached over and took off Hyde's sunglasses and placed them on the coffee table. She then placed her hands on Hyde's cheeks and lifted his face up to look into his captivating blue eyes. She saw all the pain and sorrow in those eyes. Jackie had always hoped to take that pain away, but it seemed she never could.

Hyde sat there staring at Jackie's stunningly beautiful face, and he felt an ache in his heart. That face was home. That face was the answer to all his prayers. It was where all of Hyde's hopes and dreams lie. Everything he wanted from his god forsaken life was her. Feeling her touch his cheeks in the most tender and loving way, made Hyde want to die from happiness right there. No one had ever touched Hyde in such a comforting and soothing way as Jackie. She always made the rest of the shitty world disappear. When she touched him, nothing else mattered. Jackie pulled Hyde into an embrace. She placed his head on her chest and began running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh Steven. I miss you so much." Jackie said softly as she kissed Hyde's forehead.

"I miss you too Jackie. More than you know." Hyde said sincerely.

Hyde looked up at Jackie. Their faces were mere inches apart. Jackie began to lean in and Hyde did the same. In an instant their mouths connected. Their kiss was slow and tender. Their tongues gently massaging each other. Both Jackie and Hyde had missed this feeling more than either could verbalize. They pored all of their emotions into that kiss, finally separating for air. Jackie cupped Hyde's face in her hands.

"Oh Steven, make love to me. Please. One last time." Jackie said tenderly

Hyde stood up and picked Jackie up and without a word carried her to his room and closed the door. He placed her on her feet and kissed her mouth again, this time more heated and urgently. He ran his hands through her hair as he kissed her lips. Hyde moved his kisses to Jackie's neck as he began unbuttoning her blouse. Jackie moaned at the sensation of Hyde's mouth on her neck. Once her blouse was on the floor, Hyde moved his kisses down her chest to her breasts. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, leaving her perfectly naked breasts at his disposal.

Hyde kissed in between her breasts and slowly made his way to her hardened nipples, taking one in his mouth while tweaking the other with his fingers. Jackie moaned loudly at this. She could feel warm liquid between her legs. She tugged at the hem of Hyde's shirt. He removed his mouth from her body and lifted his arms as she pulled his shirt off him. Jackie leaned up and kissed Hyde. They both groaned in each other's mouths at the feel of their bare chests connecting.

Hyde reached in between them to unbutton and unzip Jackie's pants. He pulled them off of her, leaving her in nothing but red lacey panties. He returned his lips to Jackie's neck and shoulders, gently nibbling at them. Jackie reached down and unbuckled Hyde's belt and pulled his pants down and off. She looked down at Hyde's hardened cock as her own body ached with lust. She reached down and took his engorged manhood into her hand, causing Hyde to groan loudly.

"Fuck Jackie" was all he managed to say as she began slowly stroking his dick. Their mouths connected again as Hyde gently pulled Jackie onto the bed and laid on top of her. He moved his mouth down her body kissing every inch of her. If this was their last night together, he was going to really so her how much he felt for her. Hyde kissed all the way down to her abdomen till he reached her panties. He hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled them off her body. Hyde stared down at Jackie's completely naked form in awe, as he did every single time.

"God you're beautiful." Hyde spoke in the sweetest voice Jackie had ever heard. It was the voice that he only used with her when they were alone. She blushed at Hyde's heated gaze.

Hyde began placing kisses on Jackie's thigh, slowly moving upward to where she was aching for him. Jackie squirmed in anticipation of his next moves. She felt the heat building up inside of her. He made his way up to her core. As his tongue grazed her wet folds, Jackie gasped.

"Oh Steven, don't stop." She said as she pulsated with want, feeling his warm breath on her.

"I don't plan to." Hyde said with a smirk as he looked up at Jackie before returning his head to its previous location. Hyde ran his tongue over Jackie's clit as she moaned loudly from the pleasure. Her eyes closed as she reached down and ran her hand through Hyde's curls. Hyde continued sucking on her clit as he inserted a finger into her heat. Jackie elicited another moan from deep inside her.

"God Steven yes." Jackie moaned as her head tilted back.

Jackie was coming closer and closer to the edge as Hyde inserted another finger, while still working her with his mouth and taking in her taste. Jackie bucked her hips against his head and grabbed onto his hair tightly. She was close.

"Oh yes. Oh Steven!" she shouted as her orgasm hit her like a shockwave.

Hyde removed his mouth from her core and pulled his boxers off before climbing on top of Jackie and kissing her softly. She was still aching with want.

"Steven I want you inside of me." Jackie said in a sultry voice, yearning to feel him inside of her.

"I want it too Jackie." Hyde said softly as he kissed her lips and prepared to enter her. Jackie wrapped her legs around Hyde as he slowly slipped his shaft into her. They both groaned instantly at the amazing feeling of his dick encompassed by her. They had both missed this connection so much. They both knew they would never have it with anyone else.

"Jackie. Fuck you feel good, baby" Hyde moaned as he reveled in the feel of her tight walls encasing his cock.

"Oh god Steven." Jackie managed between moans. She was in the throws of pure ecstasy.

Hyde brought his mouth to Jackie's again, as he continued his thrusts, each becoming more and more erratic. They shared a deep, searing kiss that said so much. As the kiss broke, Jackie's head tilted back again as another orgasm hit her. She came taking Hyde along with her. He kissed Jackie's neck as she began to cry.

"What is it Jackie? I'm sorry I thought you wanted to do this. You said…" Jackie cut him off.

"No I did want to do this I'm crying because…" she paused "Oh Steven this was amazing."

Hyde pulled out of her and laid next to her, pulling Jackie into a warm embrace.

"It was fucking incredible." Hyde spoke softly.

"Steven I…I love you" Jackie regretted saying it the instant it came out. Not that she didn't feel it, but that it always left her sad. It was never said back.

"I love you too Jackie." Hyde said with complete and utter sincerity. He loved Jackie with every fiber of his being, and he could hide it no longer. He was going to lose her anyway. At least she could leave knowing, once and for all, his true feelings.

Jackie looked up at Hyde in shock. He had only ever said that once.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Hyde sat them up as Jackie covered her breasts with the sheet.

"Jackie, I love you okay. I always have. I'm sorry I was such a dick to you for so long. I guess I was just too afraid or too stupid to realize that I should have told you everyday." Hyde paused then went on "I should have told you every fucking day how much you meant to me and how I needed you in my life. I still do."

Jackie was at a loss for words. It was a first for her. This all was just too much to take in. Hyde had never said this many emotional things at once to her. After the past five months, Jackie was honestly starting to wonder if Hyde had ever really loved her, yet here he sat, professing his love for her in a way she never expected from him.

"Jackie…please could you just…" he trailed off

"What Steven?" Jackie asked nervously.

"Stay with me." Hyde answered sheepishly

"Steven I…I'm with Fez now." Jackie said trying desperately not to look in his eyes.

"Come on Jackie, you don't love him." Hyde replied firmly.

"Yes I do." Jackie said adamantly. It always drove her insane when Hyde would tell her how she feels or what she thinks. It was probably because of a certain lumberjack's feminist rantings, or it was just that Jackie Burkhart was one stubborn, heard-headed cookie

"He is great to me. He never fights with me and he buys me gifts. Oh and he loves to go to dinner parties and dancing with me." Jackie said haughtily.

"Is that really what you want? Someone who never challenges you and buys you a bunch of crap?" Hyde asked getting irritated.

"I want someone who won't hurt me." Jackie said quietly.

Hyde sighed and was silent for a moment before he spoke "Look Jackie, I am not going to hurt you again okay. I can't promise that we won't argue or make mistakes, but I can promise that I will try as hard as I possibly can to not mess this up again. I swear."

"And what if some stupid blonde stripper comes along, are you going to throw me away like trash again?" Jackie spoke as her pain surfaced. The hurt she felt over the Sam situation went deep.

"Jackie staying with Sam was a stupid mistake. I just wanted to not feel. Every time I allowed myself to feel, I just wound up hurt. With her I knew I wouldn't feel a fucking thing, but with you" Hyde paused "with you I felt more than I ever had in my life."

"Steven…" Jackie was once again at a loss for words. She knew why Hyde had always pushed her away. He had always tried desperately to not have to feel. She knew he was being sincere, but was his sincerity even enough?

"Sam was the biggest mistake I have ever made…well actually, maybe not." Hyde drifted into thought.

"Wait. What? What could have been a bigger mistake than Sam?" Jackie asked perplexed.

"Have a good trip." was all he said.

"What?" Jackie was completely lost.

"When you got the job in Chicago, first I went and got drunk in the beer warehouse, then just when I had another chance, I go and say 'have a good trip'. All I wanted was to tell you to stay. That's why I went to Chicago, I wanted you to come back to me, but then I saw Kelso and I just snapped." Hyde concluded.

"Oh Steven" Jackie spoke as tears filled her eyes "You know nothing happened between me and Michael. I swear…"

"No I know that. Jackie I should have trusted you. I should have listened. I guess I should have done a lot of things, but I'm trying to do them now." Hyde said with conviction.

"Steven, I think it's too late." Jackie said sadly through her tears.

"No Jackie. Please just stay with me." Hyde said desperately as he kissed her lips. He couldn't lose her again.

Jackie pulled away and began dressing. Once fully dressed, she turned to face Hyde.

"I'm sorry Steven. I have to go." Jackie leaned in and kissed his lips softly before walking out of his bedroom.

Hyde laid his head down and felt like he was broken inside. That was it. She was gone forever. Jackie, the person he loved the most in the entire world, had finally left him, just like everyone else. Hyde knew right then that his life would never be happy. He always figured he'd end up miserable, except for the brief moment of hope in his life, the time he was with Jackie. With her, it seemed that maybe he had a chance at a happy life, a chance at a meaningful existence. But now watching her walk away forever, he knew that his chance at any of that was gone.

Hyde rolled over in his cot and faced the wall. He lay awake for ages, thinking about how he had managed to ruin the one great thing he had ever had in his life. As he lay awake he thought that the sun should be up soon if not already. He closed his eyes and hoped to get at least an hour of sleep, when he suddenly heard rustling behind him before a tiny body crawled into bed next to him. Jackie laid next to Hyde and put her arm around him as she kissed the back of his neck.

Hyde turned around in shock to face her. Their faces were so close to each other as he spoke softly "You came back."

"Yes Steven." she spoke barely above a whisper "I'm sorry I left, but I swear I will never leave you again."

"What made you come back." Hyde asked slowly

"I got home and I realized I wasn't home." she said

"Wait. What?" Hyde asked confused.

"I realized it wasn't home because you weren't there. Steven you are home to me. You are everything to me. I know that we will face obstacles, but I want to face them with you. Because at the end of the day, nothing and no one even compares to you."

Hyde was speechless "What about Fez?" he asked with the surprise of all of this still laced in his voice.

"I woke Fez up and had a talk with him. I told him that being with him wasn't fair to him because I still love you. He handled it so well. He said he knew it was only a matter of time before I realized I was still in love with you. But Steven, what do we do now?" she asked nervously.

"Well, Jackie, I don't know when we'll be ready for marriage, but I know I want a life with you. What if we got a place together first and then see how that goes?"

"You want to live together? Oh Steven, you really want a life with me?" Jackie asked as tears of joy escaped her gorgeous mismatched eyes.

"That's what I've always wanted Jackie. You're home to me too." Hyde said gently as he wiped the tears from Jackie's eyes.

"Oh Steven" she leaned in and kissed him before continuing "Okay let's do it. We can't screw this up again. I think this is our last chance to get it right."

"I know baby. We won't mess this up again." Hyde said confidently

"Wow Steven, I have never known you to be this optimistic." Jackie said, surprised by Hyde's hopefulness.

"It's just that now we both get what it's like when we're not together, and it sucks." Hyde said simply.

"Aww my little puddin' pop was lost without me." Jackie cooed.

"Jackie…"

"Isn't he just so cute" she went on in her baby voice.

"Jackie.."

"Life without me just isn't worth living. Poor baby was lost without me"

"Jackie!!" Hyde shouted

"What?" Jackie asked

"Shut your pie hole."

**The Beginning**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Leave me a review. I love to hear from you! **

**Jackie and Hyde FOREVER!!**


End file.
